


This Glorious Feeling

by waddup_b



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Rain fic, also, i'm a sucker for whippedt seungcheol, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddup_b/pseuds/waddup_b
Summary: A crazy idea struck him out of nowhere.“Cheol...?”“Hey, this is gonna sound really, really crazy, but, what do you say we go outside?”It was comical the way Jeonghan was incredulously looking at him like he just said that pigs can fly, and maybe what he said was equally outrageous, but right now this idea made complete sense to him and Seungcheol could slowly feel the adrenaline building up in his veins.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or the fic where it's been raining forever, Jeonghan's bored to death, and there's no stopping Seungcheol once he's gone total YOLO mode.





	This Glorious Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a JeongCheol fic, just love thinking up fluffy scenarios like this one lol ANYWAY I hope you guys like it!!!

_Ugh. Not again._

Jeonghan was tired of being all cooped up in the house doing nothing all day except occasionally sit by the window to watch the clouds, which again, did not at all give way to sunlight for weeks. The weather had a relentlessly rainy streak for the third week that month; the damp earth did not give way to leisurely strolls, and the howling winds didn’t do any better except ruffle everyone’s routines. Although Jeonghan DID admit once that he was a self-proclaimed _professional_ couch potato, he could only take so much until he eventually gave in to the threshold of boredom. 

He looks up at the sky again. Then at the clock. The deafening silence was taking over all his thoughts until there was nothing but that high-pitched noise at the back of his head. There was really not much he could do at home save from sleeping, eating, and other self-proclaimed professional couch potatoes do, and all of which he has already done so much of. 

_Gah, I can’t take this anymore! When is he coming back?!_ He thought as he exasperatedly got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth while throwing glances at the clock every now and then. 

Getting lost in the rhythm of his pacing feet, Jeonghan didn’t hear the door unlock and the sound of squeaking, wet shoes walking toward his direction.

“Hey, how long have you been up? I got us some food since I’m pretty sure the weather’s not letting up anytime soon, so... yeah, anyway, I thought this is enough to keep us alive for the next few days.”

Jeonghan snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Seungcheol’s voice and immediately started with a---

“What the hell took you so long?! I’ve been bored out of my mind here at home, this stupid weather’s being mean to me, what are we supposed to do, stay here all day and be bored to death?” Jeonghan finished with a cute, overly dramatic pout.

Seungcheol watched him with an amused look, then fondly rolled his eyes.

“You’re overreacting, it’s not at all bad. Plus, don’t you usually thrive in this kind of weather? And here I thought that someone as lazy as you would actually be thanking the gods of nature that they granted you permission to _acceptably_ stay at home and laze around like a sloth all day.”

“But I’m boooooooored!” Again, finishing with a pout.

Seungcheol watched Jeonghan on with a look bordering on fondness and amusement, and yet he couldn’t find it in himself to mock the boy any further. He racked his head for ideas on what he could do to comfort the other boy, but eventually gave up seeing he couldn’t come up with any. He exhaled defeatedly, for once finding himself relating to the other boy’s predicament. The weather has mercilessly robbed them of options. 

“Tell you what. Why don’t you help me clear up this bag and put all the food where they should be, and maybe after that I can make you warm milk then we can have a movie marathon, how does that sound?” Seungcheol suggested with the hopes that it would at least preoccupy Jeonghan’s mind for a few hours before they’ll have to think up something else to do. 

“Warm milk? Are you serious? What am I, 5?” Jeonghan retorted.

“Is that a yes, or what?”

He was rewarded by Jeonghan’s brightest smile, and it took him all his will to keep himself together and not turn into a pile of mush after seeing that.

“Sounds like perfection.”

 

 

 

“No, you fool, no! And to think if she hadn’t been stupid enough and waited for him instead, she’d be having her happily ever after by now, not bleeding on the side of the road dying alone and delusionally seeing angels.”

So far, the two boys are three movies into their marathon, all of which have involved tragic plot twists, and Seungcheol was bombarded with all of Jeonghan’s snarky side comments in most of the scenes in all of the films. He would either comment on the terrible acting, or scoff at some lines, but either way, he never ran out of things to say all throughout.

Midway through Jeonghan’s rant about _“Who the hell can even miss seeing a huge-ass truck in the middle of a road absolutely free from any other car?!”_ , Seungcheol burst out laughing and pulled Jeonghan much closer to him, until he was completely crushing him in his embrace. 

“Ya! What are you doing? What’s so funny?” It wasn’t particularly unusual for Seungcheol to be holding him like this, but he couldn’t help but be curious about what warranted Seungcheol’s sudden surge of affection.

Seungcheol’s laughter was starting to subside, leaving only light chuckles in its wake, then he squeezed Jeonghan tight before kissing his forehead and releasing him to get back to his original position on the couch with his arm still around his shoulders.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just that, I don’t know, was just thinking how it’s impossible for movie marathons to be dull when I’m watching with you like this. You’re the harshest critic I’ve ever met, you know that? Don’t look at me like that, I’m saying it’s adorable!” The older boy finished and started laughing once again when he was met with Jeonghan’s half-hearted glare. 

“I can’t help it, these kinds of movies just naturally coax violent reactions out of me sometimes!” 

“If you didn’t like these so much, why’d you get them in the first place? They were on YOUR hard drive after all!” Seungcheol retorted and beamed victoriously when Jeonghan only huffed in reply.

Jeonghan cuddled closer to Seungcheol’s side and started fumbling with the loose thread on Seungcheol’s jeans. The credits were already rolling, and Seungcheol quickly glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 pm, the sound of rain was evident outside, and the clouds were still as gloomy as they were that morning. They both reveled in their few minutes of comfortable silence, just laying on the bed, the melancholic melodies of the movie soundtrack playing in the background as Jeonghan was lazily drawing circles on Seungcheol’s thigh. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, just taking everything in, and he caught himself thinking that it wasn’t so bad staying in like that after all. He started mirroring the patterns of Jeonghan’s hand on his thigh and was now doing it on his shoulder with a bit of pressure to release the tension on his shoulders, eliciting a hum of contentment from Jeonghan.

He was momentarily disturbed by the light brush of Jeonghan’s fingers against his lashes, leading to his forehead, and slowly tracing the outline of his nose bridge. Jeonghan’s soft, breathy laughter sounded overwhelmingly sweet to Seungcheol’s ears and really, them being in their own world, their own little bubble of giggles and just pure sweetness, was enough to mask the sound of the pouring rain outside. The continuous volley of raindrops hitting their bedroom window was blanketing over their silence, completely detaching them from reality, until...

A crazy idea struck him out of nowhere.

Seungcheol abruptly got up to a sitting position, leaving Jeonghan still laying on the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes and scrunched eyebrows.

“Cheol...?”

“Hey, this is gonna sound really, really crazy, but, what do you say we go outside?” 

It was comical the way Jeonghan was incredulously looking at him like he just said that pigs can fly, and maybe what he said was equally outrageous, but right now this idea made complete sense to him and he could slowly feel the adrenaline building up in his veins. 

“Come on, I’m serious! It’s gonna be fun, come on Hannie, didn’t you ever get to do this when you were young?”

“Uh, excuse me, but I AM young. And yeah I did do this before, but not when it’s pouring this hard, that’s absurd!”

“But that’s exactly what makes it even more exciting! It’s not even a thunderstorm, so we’re gonna be just fine. Come on, come on, please?” Seungcheol pleaded, now on the floor literally begging on his knees like a kid asking to stay up much later than his bedtime. Jeonghan bit his lip, he knew there was no stopping him once he had these crazy ideas in his head; it was either he just gave in to his childish whims, or he’s just gonna do it without him anyway. The rain was pouring steadily outside, it wasn’t pouring as hard as he thought, but it wasn’t light either, and that was what got him worried. Seungcheol was still looking up at him expectantly with puppy dog eyes knowing fully well that Jeonghan was weak to his charm _damn, he’s bringing out the big guns_ and it’s seriously making Jeonghan consider agreeing to this. 

By now, Seungcheol lightly grabbed Jeonghan’s hands, standing up from the floor and leading him to the door albeit still looking apprehensive about this whole idea, but willingly letting Seungcheol pull him along with him anyway. They reached the front door and Seungcheol starts jumping up and down, clapping his hands excitedly before twisting the doorknob open. The loud sound of pouring rain snapped Jeonghan back to his senses, causing a crease in his eyebrows, worry etched in his eyes once more. 

“Cheol, are you serious about this? It’s freezing outside, we’re gonna catch a cold!” 

“Okay in that case, how about you just stay here instead and be a bored whiny baby, while I go have my fun, ‘kay?”  
The younger of the two knew it was pointless, but he pointed one last time to the inside of the house, ready to argue that it was better to stay inside and just chill, but Seungcheol was already rushing outside with a long whoop. Standing by the doorstep and seeing Seungcheol joyously jumping around, embarrassingly flailing his arms around like a spastic bird, Jeonghan had his own personal fun and took out his phone to capture a short video to show to the guys how his boyfriend has the mind of a 3-year old. He pointed the camera to his face including himself in the shot with Seungcheol still in the background jumping and making huge splashes of rainwater on the ground. Jeonghan did his best to school his expression into one that shows he’s miserably putting up with Seungcheol’s antics, but instead it comes out as one that shows how much he’s frustratingly endeared by the scene before him.

He sighs, “I’m in love with an idiot. Yay me. And, HEY CHEOL,” he yelled, getting Seungcheol’s attention now looking in his direction, “IF YOU’RE SICK IN BED AFTER THIS, YOU’RE GONNA BE AT THE HANDS OF MY MERCY AND I’M NEVER LETTING YOU HEAR THE END OF IT, YOU HEAR?” He paused to let Seungcheol reply to that, but only got an awkward display of flailing arms in return. Jeonghan ended his video with a finger heart, then chuckled softly to himself while chucking his phone back in his pocket. 

When he turned outside again, he found Seungcheol beaming straight at him beckoning him over. Jeonghan laughed and then violently shook his head, which made Seungcheol skip (yes, literally _SKIPPED_ ) his way back to him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. And of course, being the quick-witted diva he was, he quickly picked up on what the older boy was planning to do, immediately putting his hands up in defense once Seungcheol was already posed in front of him like a predator cornering his prey.

“No no no no no no no don’t you even dare think about it, Choi Seungcheol! You’re _dead_ if you do, I swear to god, Cheol, no no no NO UGH YOU-!” He was engulfed by a drenched pair of arms around his waist, clinging to him so tightly that the rainwater on Seungcheol’s arms were quickly starting to seep through his clothes; he was lightly banging on Seungcheol’s chest in protest to let him go, but to no avail, seeing that it only served to make him cling to him even tighter. 

“Gotcha.” said the older boy, with an innocently sweet sing-song voice. The droplets of water falling on Jeonghan’s face got him scowling in annoyance, leaving Seungcheol with no other choice but to shake his head like a dog to rile him up even more. 

“I hate you.”

Seungcheol looked at him fondly and kissed his nose, “Sure you do, princess.”

“I do, I really do, Choi Seungcheol, you’re gonna pay for this.” Jeonghan quipped with no bite in his tone; he has also stopped struggling at this point, his actions a contrast to his words as he was slowly melting into Seungcheol’s hold. 

“You know, I didn’t wanna have to resort to this but-” He cut himself off by planting a close-mouthed kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, lingering there long enough to have him pliant in his arms so he can put his plan in motion. Seungcheol’s one hand was still cupping his cheek, and the other one was slowly traveling below Jeonghan’s waist. 

Jeonghan pulled away just far enough for Seungcheol to see the questioning look in his eyes, “What are you trying to do, seduce me? Think that’s gonna work on me?” 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? But sadly, no. That would be too easy wouldn’t it?” Mischief was now clearly showing in Seungcheol’s eyes, and it only took Jeonghan a second to realize that Seungcheol most certainly was not trying to seduce him, but instead succeeded in getting his phone out of his pocket, before he slid it across the floor away from them. Jeonghan didn’t have time to react before he was thrown over Seungcheol’s shoulders, making a beeline for the street. 

It felt like forever before Jeonghan touched the ground again, momentarily dazed from bouncing on Seungcheol’s shoulders from running, and the feeling of relentless pelts of rain pounding on his head. He was completely drenched at this point, his long hair now a wild disarray all over his face veiling his vision, but he could still clearly see the elated expression on the other boy’s face. 

“You happy now?” He asked, trying to sound exasperated just for the hell of it, although humor was quite evidently dancing in his eyes. 

Seungcheol stepped closer to him until he was only inches away from his face, and he was still beaming when he pressed their foreheads together chuckling softly, “With you,” he breathed, “always”.

He knew it was feeble to even fight it, or even attempt to retort to that, but Jeonghan’s tough exterior never failed to crumble whenever the other boy was being straight-forward to him like that. It was corny, yes, and mushy, and disgustingly sweet that whenever Jeonghan would see a scene like this unfold in a movie, it would be the subject of his harsh criticism. But his boyfriend said it in complete honesty and he just couldn’t go against that. 

Not there. 

Not when they were literally the only people in the middle of the street under the pouring rain, and that was probably the most romantic thing Jeonghan has ever experienced in his entire life. 

One look at Seungcheol and he knew it showed in his face how much those words affected him. A soft, pleased smile graced Seungcheol’s features before he squeezed Jeonghan’s hand tighter. They were both completely drenched and it was freezing even, but all of those are long forgotten when Seungcheol let go of him and took a step back before standing upright imitating the posture of a gentleman, and held his hand out for Jeonghan to take, “Sir, it would give me great pleasure if you allowed me to lead you in this dance”, perfectly mustering up the charms of a dashing prince. Jeonghan kept up the act and took on the role of a bashful princess in her first ball, and held out his hand accompanied with an exaggerated giggle, “Well, since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you be the lucky prince to take my hand tonight,” curtsying and getting into position. Seungcheol looked every bit the overly smug prince who ensnared the chance to have that dance, and pecked his boyfriend’s cheek before he started leading the dance, which was more a vigorous display of synchronized water splashing than a waltz. 

They spent a few minutes like that, the sound of rambunctious laughter mixing with the sound of rain, Seungcheol occasionally twirling Jeonghan around until he complains and retaliates by continuously twirling Seungcheol around til he dropped to the floor, stomach heaving from laughing. 

Seungcheol took a moment to just watch Jeonghan--- his entire body completely drenched, his cheeks flushed from their dancing, and an undeniable sparkle in his eyes as he laughed, and Seungcheol’s heart couldn’t help but clench from how entrancingly beautiful Jeonghan looked under the rain, looking so happy like that. He stood up and lovingly embraced Jeonghan again, letting the silence take over though the sparkle still shone in his eyes, and they just stood there swaying lightly, appreciating each other’s warmth. 

“You were right,” Jeonghan quietly said that Seungcheol almost didn’t catch it, “This was fun. Definitely makes up for all those hours of watching those horrible movies.” Seungcheol’s laughter rang in his ear as he settled on the crook of his neck, closing his eyes as he savored the moment.

 _Definitely fun_ , he thought.

A pair of lips gently fell on Jeonghan’s forehead. No other words were exchanged between the two except a simple statement from Seungcheol with an underlying promise of more heart-warming moments together like that again in the future.

“Next time.”

And how could Jeonghan ever say no to that?

.........................................................................

A few days later, ironically enough, Jeonghan was the one who fell ill from that little escapade. His head was pounding, he wouldn’t stop sneezing, but on the brighter side of things, he took advantage of every chance he got to order Seungcheol around, milking him of all his time and attention for all that he’s worth.

“I hate you.” Jeonghan groaned miserably, full-on glaring at Seungcheol who was standing at the side of his bed.

And of course being the caring and loving boyfriend that he is, couldn’t hold it in anymore and only laughed out loud in reply.

“Sure, princess. Sure you do.”

 

.........................................................................


End file.
